


Time Trial

by Animom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-29
Updated: 2003-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animom/pseuds/Animom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under what circumstances would ... nah, you have to read it to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. No infringement or disrespect is intended by this not-for-profit work of fan fiction.

"What's your rate?" the CEO asked.

"Ten thousand, as usual."

"You have a head start." He gestured at the bulge in his pants.

"Nine, then."

" _Five_."

"Eight?"

"Done." He lay back, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

The blond slammed his hand down, then went to work. As soon as he heard a moan, he hit the chess clock again.

"Let's see," he said gleefully, "3 minutes from 15 is 12, 12 times 8,000 is 96,000. Get yer checkbook, moneybags!"

"And this is for…?"

"Children's hospital Burn Unit."

"Hn, you should have said so. I'd have done twenty."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Loren Leah's Yaoi Drabble Challenge, in response to the question, "Under what circumstances would Seto donate to charity?" Originally posted on Kyokou Geemu in 2002.
> 
> (01) March 2003


End file.
